Choco-Thief (3.5e Class)
Choco-Thieves When chocobos needs thieves, assassins, and spies, they turn to the expertise of the Choco-Thieves. Making a Choco-Thief Choco-Thieves are masters of stealth, deception, and mobility. They gain great abilities of movement and quick, silencing damage to function as scouts and supporters. Please see the discussion for an explanation of the following Abilities: Dexterity is key for choco-thieves, affecting most of their skills and a few class abilities. Constitution is good for hardy choco-thieves that get into trouble, and intelligence is for the quick-thinking, versatile choco-thief. Alignment: Usually neutral, like a normal chocobo, but with a tendency towards evil. Any alignment. Starting Gold: 5d4×10 gp (125 gp). Starting Age: Simple. Class Features Choco-thieves are fowl of stealth and deceit. Their class abilities amplify their hidden and dark abilities and natures. All of the following are class features of the Choco-Thief. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Choco-thieves are proficient with all simple weapons and all martial beak weapons. Choco-Thieves are proficient with light armor and with shields, but not tower shields. : If a choco-thief can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from his attack, he can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The choco-thief’s attack deals extra damage any time his target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the choco-thief flanks his target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and it increases by 1d6 every two choco-thief levels thereafter. Should the choco-thief score a critical hit with a sneak a-peck, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak a-pecks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a sap (blackjack) or an unarmed strike, a choco-thief can make a sneak a-peck that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. He cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak a-peck, not even with the usual –4 penalty. A choco-thief can sneak a-peck only living creatures with discernible anatomies—undead, constructs, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures lack vital areas to attack. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to sneak a-pecks. The choco-thief must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A choco-thief cannot sneak a-peck while striking a creature with concealment or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. : Choco-Theieves can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. Finding a nonmagical traps has a DC of at least 20, or higher if it is well hidden. Finding a magic traps has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. Choco-thieves can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magic traps. A magic traps generally has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. A choco-thief who beats a trap’s DC by 10 or more with a Disable Device check can study a trap, figure out how it works, and bypass it (with her party) without disarming it. (Ex): At 2nd level and higher, a choco-thief can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If he makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the choco-thief is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless choco-thief does not gain the benefit of evasion. (Ex): Starting at 4th level, a choco-thief can react to danger before his senses would normally allow him to do so. He retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. If a choco-thief already has uncanny dodge from a different class, he automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. (Ex): A choco-thief of 8th level or higher can no longer be flanked. This defense denies another choco-thief the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking him, unless the attacker has at least four more choco-thief levels than the target does. If a character already has uncanny dodge (see above) from a second class, the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead, and the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum choco-thief level required to flank the character. : On attaining 10th level, and at every three levels thereafter (13th, 16th, and 19th), a choco-thief gains a special ability of his choice from among the following options. (Ex): A choco-thief with this ability can sneak attack opponents with such precision that his blows weaken and hamper them. An opponent damaged by one of his sneak attacks also takes 2 points of Strength damage. Ability points lost to damage return on their own at the rate of 1 point per day for each damaged ability. (Ex): The choco-thief can roll with a potentially lethal blow to take less damage from it than she otherwise would. Once per day, when he would be reduced to 0 or fewer hit points by damage in combat (from a weapon or other blow, not a spell or special ability), the choco-thief can attempt to roll with the damage. To use this ability, the choco-thief must attempt a Reflex saving throw (DC=damage dealt). If the save succeeds, he takes only half damage from the blow; if it fails, he takes full damage. He must be aware of the attack and able to react to it in order to execute his defensive roll—if he is denied his Dexterity bonus to AC, he can’t use this ability. Since this effect would not normally allow a character to make a Reflex save for half damage, the choco-thief’s evasion ability does not apply to the defensive roll. (Ex): This ability works like evasion, except that while the choco-thief still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks henceforth he takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless choco-thief does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. (Ex): Once per round, the choco-thief can make an attack of opportunity against an opponent who has just been struck for damage in melee by another character. This attack counts as the choco-thief’s attack of opportunity for that round. Even a choco-thief with the Combat Reflexes feat can’t use the opportunist ability more than once per round. : The choco-thief becomes so certain in the use of certain skills that he can use them reliably even under adverse conditions. Upon gaining this ability, he selects a number of skills equal to 3 + his Intelligence modifier. When making a skill check with one of these skills, he may take 10 even if stress and distractions would normally prevent him from doing so. A choco-thief may gain this special ability multiple times, selecting additional skills for it to apply to each time. (Ex): This ability represents the choco-thief’s ability to wriggle free from magical effects that would otherwise control or compel him. If a choco-thief with slippery mind is affected by an enchantment spell or effect and fails him saving throw, he can attempt it again 1 round later at the same DC. He gets only this one extra chance to succeed on his saving throw. : A choco-thief may gain a bonus feat for which he meets the requirements in place of a special ability. (Ex): A choco-thief of 12th level or higher can use the Hide skill in any sort of natural terrain, even if the terrain doesn’t grant cover or concealment. Hide in Plain Sight (Su): At 16th level, a choco-thief can use the Hide skill even while being observed. As long as he is within 10 feet of some sort of shadow, an choco-thief can hide himself from view in the open without having anything to actually hide behind. He cannot, however, hide in his own shadow. Epic Choco-Thief Sneak A-Peck: The epic choco-thief’s sneak a-peck damage increases by +1d6 at every odd-numbered level. Special Abilities: The choco-thief does not gain additional choco-thief special abilities after 20th level, but can choose one of the choco-thief class special abilities (crippling strike, defensive roll, improved evasion, opportunist, skill mastery, or slippery mind) instead of a bonus feat. : The epic choco-thief gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic choco-thief bonus feats) every three levels after 20th. Epic Choco-Thief Bonus Feat List: Blinding Speed, Combat Archery, Dexterous Fortitude, Dexterous Will, Epic Dodge, Epic Reputation, Epic Skill Focus, Epic Speed, Improved Combat Reflexes, Improved Sneak Attack, Intuitive Trapfinding, Legendary Climber, Lingering Damage, Self-Concealment, Sneak Attack of Opportunity, Spellcasting Harrier, Superior Initiative, Uncanny Accuracy. The rogue may choose a special rogue ability instead of a bonus feat. Chocobo Choco-Thief Starting Package Weapons: Beak Tooth or Talon, and Sling. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: Weapon Finesse. Gear: Choco-leather, Thieves' Tools, feed, water sack. Gold: 9 gp. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Chocobo